happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos
The Story of The Five Amigos is an fan fiction written by MarioFan65. It is a prequel to Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two. Part 1: The Story of the Five Amigos 2 days pass after the overfishing baning party, The Five Amigos take a walk to Snow Hill Island and Ramon says, "Guys we need to find fish so we could send them to Mumble". Raul look at Ramon and says,"I know and it look like a wild west but it not sand it snow". Nestor look at Ramon and says, "We better not be capture by Skuas". Rinaldo look at the water hole and says, "Guys we found the hole that could leads you to find fish". The Amigos says, "WE GOT IT!". The Five Amigos went to the hole (that is made of water) and the title says "The Story of The Five Amigos" and music "Ocean Man by Ween" begins to play. Ramon went to the water and find 3 fish and he got them. Then Raul try to look for some fish and then he thinks that it fish(that is red) and Raul says, "A RED FISH! I GOT IT". Then Raul thinks it a crab and Raul scream to get away from the crab. 3 Amigos(Except for Ramon and Raul) finds fish at the water cave(that is made of ice) and They look for fish somewhere for 10 mins and then at noon, The Five Amigos got 30 Fishes with a bag that is dropped at the water from the humans and Ramon says, "We did it and all of the fish is ours". Then the Amigos says, "WE GOT IT!". The Music ends and meanwhlie at Emperor Land, Mumble and Erik are playing with a flying disc(that is made of ice) and Mumble says, Erik good catch. Then Erik says, Thanks dad and you could teach me at Penguin Elementary in Miss Viola's class. Mumble says, It's about singing and Mrs. Astrakhan teach me that before when i was a kid. Gloria arrive and she says, Mumble and Erik it's nice to meet you. Mumble look at Gloria and he says, Gloria!. Erik says, Gloria is there good news. Gloria look at Erik and says, Yes Erik and Michelle and Maurice are taking a trip to Graham Land and they won't be back until the next few years. Mumble says, What? they won't be back until the next few years and what about Norma Jean and Memphis. Gloria says, Mumble They are staying and Noah with his elders and Seymour. Mumble says, Oh. Maurice and Michelle have arrive with Mumble Family and Mumble look at them and says, Maurice and Michelle!. Mumble Family says, Mumble it's you. Mumble with his family begin to hug together and Gloria and Erik look at them and Gloria says, Wow it's our family. Erik look at his mother and says, I know. Mumble with his family look at his new family and Mumble says, Guys this is my wife Gloria. Maurice says, Don't you mean mate?. Mumble talk back to Maurice, Yes. Gloria says, Mumble it is nice if you meet your grandparents. Mumble look at Gloria and says, This is my grandparents Gloria. Michelle says to Mumble (while walking back to gloria) and Gloria with Erik. Mumble, Gloria and Erik we will miss you and if something coming to attack like Leopard Seals call back without a Skua bird. Mumble says to his family. Okay and enjoy your vacation guys, Mumble Family wave goodbye to Mumble New Family and Mumble Family says, Bye guys and enjoy your life. Mumble New Family says, Bye everyone and enjoy your Vacation. While they leave, Gloria says, Mumble do you miss them. Mumble look at Gloria and says, Yeah and it harder to miss people that were killed by leopard seals too. The Five Amigos have arrive by saying, MUMBLE GLORIA AND ERIK!. Mumble says, Amigos!. Ramon says, Mumble it is nice to meet you and we got a bag with 30 Fishes. Mumble says, Thanks and Aliens are no longer fighting me than my friend Seymour but a little bit. Raul says, Mumble and Erik we are going to a cave that we made before when we moved to Adélie Land. Gloria says, Cool and what about me. Ramon says, Gloria your fine and you stay in Emperor Land with your friends because you don't like storys that are boring. Gloria says, Okay and im fine and Mumble and Erik have fun at the cave and watch out for Polar Bears. Mumble and Erik look at Gloria and says, OKAY MOM AND GOODBYE. The Amigos and Mumble and Erik wave goodbye to Gloria and they headed over to Their cave. Meanwhile they arrive to their cave and Mumble says, Woah what that. Ramon says, Mumble it's our cave and it's called "Amigos Cave". Mumble says, Cool Name. Erik says, can we go now. Ramon look at Erik and says, Yes Erik and let go. Part 2: The REAL Story of The Five Amigos When Mumble, Erik, and the Amigos went to the cave, Mumble and Erik went to sit in a seat (that is small) and the Amigos went to a seat (that is big) and Mumble says, "Wow cool looking place". Ramon says, "Thanks Mumble and now i will tell you a story of us from the past". Erik says, "What is going to be about?'. Ramon talk back to Erik, "It's about us and from a long time at Adélie Village and this story will tell you about us from the past and present time". Erik says, "Cool and i can't wait to hear that". Mumble says, "Fantastic". Ramon says, "This is it guys and now the story begins (The screen changes to the past with Ramon as a kid at Adélie Village.). Once apon a time when i was at Adélie Village". The story flashback begins (Without Ramon Voice from the years.) and Ramon says, "Wow i can't wait to see my friends from school and we are going to play tag together". 6 Groupies kids have arrive while saying "Well Well Well friend and we are going to talk back with Ramon". Groupie 2 says, "Yes and he is a pitful loser". Ramon become shocked and says, "OH NO! THE GROUPIES". 6 Groupies have arrive with Ramon and Groupie 1 says, "Well Well Well Ramon and it is nice to meet you". Ramon says to G1, "Hello Groupie and we are here to chat :) ". Groupie 2 says, "Ramon It's not your idea to chat and WE ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU UP BY TOMORROW". Ramon says, "CALM DOWN MAN AND IT'S NOT BEATING TIME". Groupie 3 says, "So your dealing with everything you have and we will meet together at Adélie Underground". Ramon says to the Groupies, "Bye everyone and have a good day". The Groupies leave and wave goodbye to Ramon and 4 Amigos (That are friends with Ramon) arrive with Ramon and Raul says, "Ramon! were here". Ramon says, "It's nice to meet you too". Nestor says, "Well guys we are the Amigos and we are the best Adélie Penguins in the world". Lombardo says, "Ramon are you going home or going fishing?". Ramon says, "I am going home and all homes are igloos". Rinaldo says, "Wow that nice". Ramon says, "Thanks and i can't wait to see the pretty chicas and they are nice to me at school and we should meet together during the weeked". Raul says, "Ramon it is time to go home and we will see you later :)". Ramon says, "Bye Bye Amigos and see you later". The Amigos say goodbye to Ramon and the screen changes to Ramón's Igloo House. Ramón knock at the door and says, "Hello?". The door open and Rimon says, "Ramón your here and come inside with us". Ramón says, "Okay Dad". Ramón and his father went inside of the house and close the door. They meet Limon and she says, "Guys your here and how was your day Rimon". Rimon says, "It was great". Ramón says, "It's awesome and my day is fantastic". Limon says, "Nice and this is wonderful and son your doing great and someday, you can hang out with Angelo". Ramón says, "Okay mom and i got it". Rimon says, "Ramón if you look at a skua, attack it because The Elders are the aging patriarch of our Village and we are safe to get it". Ramón says, "Okay but now can i go back with my Amigos friends". Rimon says, "Sure Ramón and you are allowed to hang out". Ramón says (before he leaves), "Thanks dad and your cool". Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff